


Drabble bin

by Pancakepants



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, more tags with more prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakepants/pseuds/Pancakepants
Summary: Collection of various lenghts of drabbles, ranging from 100 word drabble challenge to longer works. Topics, tags and ships vary greatly, check tags in the beginning of the chapter.Send me a drabble prompt! The prompt can be about anything you wish, any character/pair/group, fluff, angst, sfw, nsfw, kinks, etc. Non-con/gore/nastier stuff I will be posting in my other blog and AO3, will post a link.You can either send them to me here in AO3 or in my Tumblr ask box.





	1. 100: Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentalfeelfest: us paps losing us sans bc the human kills him, it can be any aspect of that
> 
> TW: Major Character death

Papyrus took his shortcut close to the spot where he remembered it happening last time, he wouldn’t let it happen again, _he couldn’t, he-_

Sans’ battle armor pieces lay on top of his dust.

He was too late.

His patellas crashed on the icy ground in front of the remains of his brother. Time passed. This time, he didn’t weep. He raised his hood as his left eye bursted with orange magic.

“this time…”

He raised back up. _sorry asgore, i was never good with promises._

**“… t h e y  w i l l  p a y .”**


	2. 100: Papgore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Drabble prompt: Let's finally see something for the US Papyrus x US Asgore ship :D - Mercy <3
> 
> \---
> 
> YAAASS

The Ruins’ Door was supposed to stay shut tight. Asgore wasn’t good at following his own rules however, as he kept on inviting the charming skeleton over for tea. They’d gotten closer than he had thought, as he suddenly felt Papyrus’ teeth on his lips one night when he was leaving, his magic tingling softly. He found that he liked it rather much and answered the kiss, embracing the surprisingly bulky and warm skeleton. After a long moment they parted, sighing. He set their foreheads together.

“till next time?”

They were both flushed. Asgore chuckled, smiling softly.

“Till next time.”


	3. 100: Muffby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> docanjing asked:
> 
> UT Muffet/Grillby on a secret date, and someone they know sees them but thinks they're just hanging out? :3
> 
> \---
> 
> bOIIIIIII

Muffet was relishing the literally steamy kisses Grillby was administering on her neck, as loud footsteps echoed from the next cave. They parted as Papyrus stomped by, stopping when he saw them.

“HELLO THERE! HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER? HE KEEPS ON CHANGING THE LOCATION OF HIS UNLICENSED HOT DOG STAND.”

“No, we haven’t.”

“I’LL KEEP ON SEARCHING. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE IN WATERFALL?”

Grillby’s bass tone rumbled. “… Business meeting.”

“DON’T LET ME INTERRUPT, CARRY ON WITH YOUR BARTERING SCHEMES!”

He dashed along. Muffet tittered and pullet the fire elemental against her chest once more.

“You heard him.”


	4. 100: WE'RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ElasticPoodle
> 
> Soulmate AU where you have your Soulmates favorite song stuck in your head at all times. The song stuck in Sans' Soulmate's head if fucking Never Gunna Give You Up
> 
> \------
> 
> Understood the prompt wrong, the song was supposed to play in your mind but you are just as much of a troll as Sans is so it fits either way

Sans woke up. It was playing in his head. _Yet. Again_. He groaned and buried his head under the pillow. It didn’t help.

“You okay?” You groggily asked, wrapping your arms around his ribcage, spooning him.

“couldn’t you have… chosen some other fucking song as your favourite? this is driving me nuts.”

His soul felt your mirth before you said a thing.

“But this is the best way to _tell you how I’m feeling_.”

“oh god, stop. i love you, but stop.”

“I can sing along.   _Never gonna give you up–_ ”

A pillow hit you and you roared with laughter.


	5. 100: Death From Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish - Assasins on a plane both set to kill the same person
> 
> \---
> 
> I went with Swapfell Brothers for this one!

Papyrus watched at Sans as his piercing, cold blue eyes glared down the plane hatch, his scarf flapping violently in the wind. He had refused to remove the bright fabric from around his neck. It wouldn’t matter anyways, the target would be dead and they’d be gone before anyone noticed.

“ARE YOU READY, PAPY?”

Sans turned his face towards him, his stoic grin staying the same but his gaze softened somewhat. Papyrus couldn’t ask for a better mission partner. He couldn’t trust anyone else. He knew Sans thought identically. He’d have it no other way.

“always, m’lord.”

Together, they jumped.


	6. 1400: Some HoneyKetchup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercy: Pairing: Honeyketchup, topic: doggystyle
> 
> Me: Good ole smut, eh? Maybe I can do a bit longer drabble this time, but should still limit myself so this won’t take all day-  
> *1318 words later*  
> Brain: Oops our hands slipped  
> Me: ಠ_ಠ

“you ready?”

Sans was situated behind Stretch who was on his hands and knees on the bed, stroking his iliac crests calmingly. They'd shed all their clothes with no fanfare, being rather casual with nudity and sex around each other by now. Usually Stretch felt that sex was relaxing and fun. 

But usually he was the one taking Sans. 

“as ready as one can be, let's get this over with.“

Stretch had been curious however. He liked to be, heh, the main wand wielder, but maybe being on the receiving end would also be rewarding? Clearly Sans enjoyed it tremendously, so he’d suggested that they'd switch for once. Still, excited as he was, he quite couldn't hide the nervousness creeping into his voice and attitude.

“hey, you're the one who said you'd like to try this out since you haven't bottomed before…“

Sans had been ecstatic with the idea. Most likely he'd thought about it but hadn’t wanted to pressure Stretch. He could see how the smaller skeleton had been grinning the whole time they were getting ready. Still probably was. Stretch was about to turn his head to look behind him to look at his face, trying to calm his soul down at the same time.

“i know, but-  _ nngh _ \--!”

Sans had leaned down and put his hand between his legs, right onto his pubic symphysis and started to rub it slowly but with strong pressure. His roused magic warmed up even further and started gathering in his pelvis, making his joints glow before materializing to a round, hazy form around Sans’ fingers. Stretches magic was indecisive between forming what it was used to and what he actually was trying to form. He tried to voice his problem out but his concentration was mostly focused to whatever Sans’ fingers were going.

“it uh, needs a moment-  _ ahh _ -!”

“let me help.”

Sans voice had descended even lower than it had been and his change in character made Stretches soul pulse curiously. He yelped when Sans gently grabbed his sacrum with his other hand, running his digits on top of his sacral foramina repeatedly and kneading the end of his coccyx, developing his yelp into a throaty groan. The stimulation was the right kind and his magic coalesced into an orange, already soaked, swollen opening that immediately started to leak it’s secretions onto the mattress in a thin line.

Stretch tried to cover his groan with a cough, badly. “r-right down to business, huh…”

Sans ignored his comment as he breathed heavily, awe, adoration and lust in his voice. “fuck, stretch... you look beautiful.”

The tall, now heavily flushing skeleton had no chance to reply as Sans promptly moved his fingers onto the sensitive nub under his opening, making his whole body jerk as he choked in his own magic. Soon his arms felt weak and he leaned on his forearms, panting and moaning into a pillow. Sand proceeded to pressing first one, then two and in the end three fingers into him slowly and repeatedly while still stroking his now hardened nub and coccyx.  _ did sans feel like this amazing every time?!  _ Stretch was quickly dissolving into a useless, senselessly babbling puddle. He wasn’t sure how his quivering femurs were still holding up. His soul was thumping fiercely inside his rib cage, resonating with his arousal and he could feel his magic stirring violently inside him as Sans’ fingers were bringing him closer to his peak. 

But this wasn’t all what he wanted. He’d been up for more. He weakly lifted his head from the pillow and tried to turn yet again to look at the smaller skeleton.

“sans, can we continue with the _ aaaooohhh g-gods… _ ”

Sans’ fingers had bent inside him, finding a spot that made his fingers grip the linens and his toes curl. The pleasure-induced sob was followed by a deep, feral growl that rose from Sans’ throat.

“less talking, more moaning. you like that?”

“i-  _ aahnh _ …” Sans held his waist tightly while his other hand’s fingers kept on bumping into that spot together as a thumb rubbed on his clit. 

“heh. good answer.”

_ since when had sans been this pushy? and since when had he sounded so needy?! _

“sans,  _ please,  _ stop teasing me, i-i-...” Stretch lowered his head and gulped in between his panting. ”i want you.”

“i’m sorry, can you please repeat that? i couldn’t hear over the wonderfully obscene noises your pussy makes around my fingers.”

_ “i need you inside me, please fuck me already!” _

Sans didn’t seem to need any more encouragement as Stretch could feel how his fingers pulled out and were soon replaced with something much thicker, pushing in slowly. The fingers had stretched him so that he slided in easily, still filling him up to the brim. Both of them moaned as their materialised organs finally touched and joined fully, now in reversed roles. It was such a new experience, he felt so  _ full _ , so _ good. _ Waves of pleasure washed over his bones and soul as they stayed still for a moment, relishing the connection.

Then Sans started moving.

_ oh stars, yes! _

Stretch let himself go fully and didn’t care anymore what he sounded or looked like. The sweet friction of their members rubbing against each other almost made him weep.  His soul had manifested at some point, shining brightly inside him, throbbing simultaneously with every thrust. He imagined Sans’ soul acting the same way. He grabbed the mattress as if his life depended on it as his body automatically pushed back against Sans’ pelvis. The voices of their grunts and moans fused together with the noises of wet slapping and of their bones hitting against each other. Sans let out a breathy laugh.

“y-y’know, i could get used to this. you sound absolutely,  _ hahh _ , marvellous right now. and you're so tight too,  _ s-shit _ -”

Stretch wasn’t coherent enough to answer and wouldn’t have been able to, as Sans quickened his already rapid pace. They were both fully immersed into the session, not wasting any more thinking capacity to say anything else. Once again, his magic coiled inside him, faster and with more intensity than ever before.

“i- i’m gonna-  _ sans yes, oh f-ffuhh- pleaseahhh-- _ !”

Sans simply  _ snarled _ in response as his thrusts grew erratic, almost desperate. Stretch was howling now, as he finally came, with his whole body spasming. He tightened around Sans which most likely pushed him over the edge too as he slammed against him, filling him with his hot release. Their bones rattled loudly as they reveled in their orgasms and after a short silence Stretch slumped down fully onto the bed Sans not far behind, collapsing onto his back. They basked in the afterglow while catching their breaths. Eventually Sans pulled out of him, followed by a wet slurp and their sighs. They were both too beat to change their positions, but Sans at least rolled off of him. Relaxed silence fell as their souls and magic calmed down, demanifesting and bringing an overall tranquil feeling into their bones. Usually Stretch would smoke a cigarette at this point, but he now understood why Sans didn’t want to move a digit for a while afterwards. He felt fully sated. He cleared his incorporeal throat against the pillow and turned his skull towards Sans.

“so uh… you been waiting to do that for a while?”

Sans gave a lazy chuckle. “heh... yeah. i’d be lyin if i said that i hadn’t been thinking about this for some time now.” 

Stretch hummed acknowledgingly.

“how ‘bout you?”

“hm?” 

“did i manage to convince to you the _ top _ aspects of the  _ bottom  _ line?

Stretch groaned at the terrible pun but he didn’t have the strength to try to smack him, as he snickered, probably imagining that he was being so very funny. He still gave the question some serious thought.

“... yeah, you did. doin’ that again later for sure.”

“cool.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share this fic on Tumblr [here!](http://pancakeuniverse.tumblr.com/post/154560919885/some-honeyketchup)


	7. 500: Stay Sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags: UF!Sans/UF!Papyrus, fontcest, fellcest, knifeplay, edgeplay, soul sex(sorta), too many knife puns, sorry not sorry**
> 
> Secret Santa drabble for my bro, Ganz([nsfwsinningsans](http://nsfwsinningsans.tumblr.com/))! I drew them a picture too, [check it out here](http://pancakeuniverse.tumblr.com/post/155765699265/secret-santa-present-for-my-bro)!

Sans’ breath hitched as the side of the knife rested on his red, quivering soul that was slick with excreted magic. He strained his bound hands. He’d gotten the knife treatment on his bones multiple times now and enjoyed it till no end, as multiple scars all over his body would bare witness. But knife on soul? Now we were talkin’. When Papyrus had suggested it Sans said that they could go and _take a stab at it_ , rewarding him with a very satisfying, blood curling scream. But to get _to the point_ , he’d been serious about trying it out. It sounded exciting, though obviously scary. The practise jumped a whole bunch of levels up on the thrill scale. One wrong move and he’d be dead for sure. It was literally playing at the _edge_ of life and death.

He trusted his brother with all his soul however, which is why this could be such a pleasurable experience instead of a fearful one. He was holding his breath and tensing up his bones so that they wouldn’t rattle. He didn’t dare to do anything else than just stare at the blade that started to slowly move. The cold, smooth metal ran down the sensitive surface and got coated with Sans’ magic that was overflowing and dripping on his naked bones now. Papyrus lifted the blade before the point could touch the soul, turning it around and repeating the process on the other side of the soul, keeping his hand steady. When he raised the knife completely off the soul and away from Sans, did he finally dare to let out a long, broken breath and slump down a bit as his body relaxed.

“Still good?”

Papyrus was deliberately focusing on keeping his normally boisterous voice quiet to keep the session as calm as possible. The Great and Terrible Papyrus was confident in his knife handling skills just like in everything he did, but he could see what an effect it had on his brother. It was so delicious seeing him come undone from such delicate moves. And he kept them delicate, there was no space for any mistakes.

“yeah, boss, it’s real _knife_ \- i mean, nice. it’s great.”

Papyrus scowled at his seemingly innocently grinning brother. Maybe he could end both of their suffering right now and turn the knife- no. He wouldn’t be riled up by Sans’ ridiculous puns now. He could fill his mouth with something else instead, but that could wait.

“Then,” Papyrus lifted the knife again and both Sans’ soul and cock throbbed from excitement. 

“Let us continue.”


	8. 900: Soul Advice: Don't Swallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfwsinningsans asked:
> 
> PANKAKE, MY BRO!!! Are ya willing to write some soul vore, for me?? (0w0) I'd like Ta' see some cute classic fontcest and sans accidentally swallowing pap's soul!! If not, HAVE NO WORRIES, I have many other drabble ideas for you.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> So this originally 100 word drabble took flight and refused to come down so here have this prolonged version. I focused on the comfort part.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tags: Fontcest, NSFW-ish, Papyrus, Sans, Papysans, Soul sex, Comfort**

 

“B-BROTHER– _NNAAHH_ -!”

Papyrus’ spine raised off the bed, bucking his pelvis into Sans’. His blue tongue lathered his brother’s hot, orange soul that he held in his hand, trying to savour all the stirred magic gushing out of the stimulated organ. He couldn’t get enough of it’s taste and he got an idea.

“heh. time for some _soul food_.”

Without any further warning, Sans set the quivering soul into his magic-coated mouth, suckling on it gently. Oh yes, the feeling and the taste was downright addicti-

Papyrus wailed in ecstasy and thrusted upwards with force, jolting Sans. He tried to yelp but with the soul inside his mouth, he instead managed to… swallow.

He’d swallowed the soul. The very culmination of Papyrus’ being stretched his throat painfully but he’d still succeeded in shoving it down his gullet.

He could sense how his magic tried to absorb the soul into his own as nutrition, but the vast amount of magical energy that a soul is was simply too much and it felt like his own magic short-circuited. That was the last thing he felt before he passed out.

~~~

“… - ANS… SAN - ! - - KE UP! PL - - SE ..”

Sans groaned and failed to open his eyes at first try. His body ached and his magic felt out of place, as if all his limbs and senses had changed places. Slowly he managed to figure out that no, he was not able to hear anything through his sternum and his eyes are not located in his mandible, forcibly calming his magic down so that it would at least somehow settle in its natural tract in his body. Finally, he managed to summon his eye lights, seeing a fragmented image of teary Papyrus. His voice came out garbled, but he could understand it somewhat.

“– OU HEAR ME?! OH STARS, YOU FINALLY WOKE UP!

Papyrus was quick to envelop him into a gentle hug while shaking from the strength of his relieved sobs. Sans summoned his voice in his mouth, after first seemingly trying to talk through his elbow. Even his own voice sounded distorted.

“h-hey now, papyrus, everything’s alright, please don’t cry. i’m still alive and kicking.”

He tried to nudge his leg against Papyrus’ but instead his hand slapped himself in the face, with a soft ‘ow’.

“or punching, i guess…”

Papyrus somehow hiccuped and groaned at the same time at Sans’. He raised up to look at Sans’ face, delivering him a lowkey glare. His cheekbones were still glistening from fresh tears, but an irked Papyrus was better than a sad, worried one.

“I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, PUT MY S-SOUL IN YOUR MOUTH! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?”

“well, you were quite literally _pouring your soul out_ to me, and _on_ to me, so i thought i’d get two flies with one hit, save the sheets and-”

“SANS, I’M SERIOUS! I FELT IT FROM YOUR SOUL, HOW YOUR MAGIC JUST…”

Papyrus flailed his hands while combing his mind for an appropriate expression. “AS IF A STREAM SUDDENLY JUST CHANGED DIRECTION, EXCEPT NOT JUST BACKWARDS BUT INTO ALL DIRECTIONS INSTEAD OF THE RIGHT ONE. TRULY A NIGHTMARE FOR A DAM OWNER. OF MAGIC.”

Papyrus seemed to notice that he was rambling and paused with an intake of breath.

“AND THEN IT just… shut down. Even though you didn’t dust, I was really scared.”

Papyrus’ changed, subdued tone and lowered eyes stopped Sans’ ‘well i’ll be _dam_ ned’ comment in his throat, which wanted to be located around the proximity of his knee. He’d really worried his brother, and that wouldn’t do.

“i’m sorry paps, t’was dumb of me.”

Sans regained control of his hands and reached one towards Papyrus’ cheek, which he took and held it there.

“but you do taste like the best thing in the universe and… it felt good, right?”

Sans could see and feel how Papyrus’ face heated up with magic, as he worked his mandible open and closed soundlessly.

“i won’t tell a _soul_.”

Papyrus’ eye socket roll was half-hearted and after a while he nodded.

“… Yes.”

Sans smiled gently and signed for Papyrus to move closer.

“c’mere, pap.”

Before kissing him, Sans focused on the magic usually connected to the act to make sure it wasn’t doing anything weird. As their teeth touched and they exchanged gentle wisps of pleasant magic, Sans poured as much reassurance and calm into the unhurried kiss as he could. The tension in Papyrus’ shoulders drained as he relaxed against Sans, lowering himself to lay next to him. They shared a calm, silent moment and Sans was lulled into a half-asleep when he heard Papyrus murmur.

“Are you really okay?”

Sans managed to scratch his mandible. He was slowly regaining control of his magic, but maybe he could play his cards right…

“hmm, i’m not sure, i feel a bit weird.”

“OH! WHAT SHOULD I DO TO HELP, SANS?”

Sans didn’t let Papyrus’ serious, attentive tone distract him as he took his cheek in his hand again, talking close to his face.

“it wouldn’t hurt laying few days off of work. and meanwhile… maybe you could con _soul_ my ailments.”

Ever so gently, Papyrus pushed Sans’ face away while he chortled.


	9. 100: Early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Maybe.... Less than innocent Blueberry catching his bro jacking off? Or, better yet.... Having sex with Muffet?~
> 
> I made it swapcest cause my drabble, my rules >v>

Sans almost knocked on his brother’s door to invite him for early breakfast, when he heard a distinctive groan.

Magic rushed to his cheeks. Sans wasn’t naive. He’d heard that tone from the videos he watched and embarrassingly enough, his own mouth.

Wonder who was he thinking about, while pleasing himself…?

Sans turned away, his soul sinking. It couldn’t have been him, no matter what his own fantasies were about. Another moan stopped him in his tracks.

“s-sans…”

An unbelieving smile rose to his face. Could it be?

 

He turned around, opened the door and slipped in for further investigation.


	10. 100: Too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoawicked said: For your Drabble prompt... maybe some classic Sans being REALLY fuckin' sexually frustrated? >w>
> 
> ~~~
> 
> This was easy to write... prolly cause I crave for thirsty Sans >w> I made it Sans/Reader.

Weeks apart hadn't been easy on Sans. He'd started jerking off daily, today he'd come twice already but nothing seemed to satisfy him.

His bones were on fire and his soft panting included small whines and grunts. He was absentmindedly rutting on a couch cushion, aching your touch.

His imagination ran wild. _He’d fuck you against the wall, you’d ride him, he’d eat you out, you’d suck him dry, he was ready to just destroy you both all night long-_

Finally, you opened the door. Your clothes were ripped off faster than you could ask ‘were you _bonely_ without me?’


	11. 100: Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe got this drabble idea during a stream. Dedicated to undertailsoulsex
> 
> Contains: Soul sex, Sanscest

The basements machine worked, but not in the way Sans’d intended. Out walked his exact copy. After a moment of bewilderment, it was clear that he shared his thoughts and memories. They shared the same thought.

He’d often wondered, what would he do with his clone. The answer was always the same.

“introductions not needed. let’s do this?”

“yup. sit down.”

His copy sat on a mattress, leaning against the wall. Sans sat on him. They wasted no time summoning their souls out, grabbing each others’. Their reactions were immediate.

 _“ohhsshit_ -”

“s-stars _yes_ -”

 

They’d work on fixing the machine… later.


	12. 100: first kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this picture that Rittoh drew!](https://pancakeuniverse.tumblr.com/post/161621586960/rittoh-first-kiss-what-n-nothing-forget)

“… what?”

“n-nothing, forget it!”

Red turned away, his face tinged with magic. He hadn’t meant to say ‘i could kiss you’ out loud! He’d let his hidden feelings run amok like a fucking idiot after Sans’ last pun.

What if Sans figured him out, and didn’t want to spend time with him anymore? What if-

Sans spun Red around, smiling, his cheeks lightly coloured.

“why don’t you go ahead then?”

Red couldn’t believe this to be reality. Did Sans really want to- He was leaning closer-

Panic overwhelmed his soul, making him hurl his excess magic onto their shoes.

“… oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ╮(─▽─)╭


	13. 1000: Birthday Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO **[CINNY](https://cinnyadh.tumblr.com/post/160744484708/made-a-ref-of-my-sona-0)** YOU PRECIOUS BEAN
> 
> 1045 words
> 
> Tags: UF!Sans/Cinny, CHARACTER INSERT!!, humiliation/praise play, master/pet play, nudity, groping, open ending because I'm a fucking tease

“open your eyes for me, sweetheart.”

“Nnnnno!”

Cinny heard Sans sigh. Cinny had been on one of their rare grumpy moods, which had affected what they’d talked about when they met Sans during the evening. They were supposed to go grab some grub before starting, but Cinny had declined, direct and cold, not like themselves at all.One single negative comment about their body image had been enough for Sans to command them to strip out of all of their clothing and to sit down onto a stool, in the middle of the bedroom. They’d obeyed, driven by Sans’ commanding tone, ripping their clothes off with a huff and plopping hard onto the flimsy chair. 

Only then Cinny had realized fully, that they were suddenly only dressed in their birthday suit. 

“c’mon kitten, i need your pretty little eye balls for the next step.”

Cinny’s eyes, and their whole, beet red face was, however, covered in their paws. They were bent down, facing their knees. Their refusal came out as a high pitched, abashed babble as they fervently shook their head simultaneously.

_ “open them and straighten up,  _ **_pet_ ** _ , unless you want me to tie you up so you can’t disobey me again.” _

Cinny shot up to sit properly with a squeak, opening their eyes open wide, unable to resist their Master’s true command. Their breath hitched for a multiple reasons. First, they’d been waiting to meet Sans for such a long time now, it had really been too long since the last session. And second, they found themselves looking straight into a full body mirror. Seeing their full nudity and Sans standing behind them got their blood pumping even harder, making it gush to redden their cheeks even further and sending a warm shock directly between their legs. As Cinny tried to look elsewhere while trying to cover their body with their hands,  _ he hadn’t forbidden that! _ , they could feel how their groin was starting to throb in sync with their fastened heart beat. their eyes had started to water because of embarrassment and Sans’ sudden use of such strong tone. A shiver ran through Cinnys back, when Sans softly put his hands onto their shoulders. His voice was softer now, a gentle, low, pleasant rumble.

“sorry for that, cupcake. you were being a hardass. now, be a doll for me and look at your pretty self in the mirror. please.”

When Cinny wouldn’t oblige right away, hiccuping a bit and still feeling not only very embarrassed but also stubborn, Sans gently took their chin with their bony hand and turned it the right way. Finally, Cinny looked into the mirror, focusing on Sans’, for once, soft eye lights and always sharp grin, and the pressure of his hands, that started to slowly wander down from their shoulder and chin. Sans’ face had moved next to Cinnys.

“there we go, angel. you may not be appreciatin’ yourself right now, but to me…”

Sans’ hands fondled along Cinnys arms, that were still trying to cover the most critical areas. When he grabbed their wrists, they found, that they had no will to resist. Once they were bared again, Sans set their hands to dangle to their sides, moving his hands up again, always keeping them on Cinnys skin. 

“... yer the perfect package.”

Cinny had been focusing on Sans’ face, when they noticed how his gaze turned…  _ hungry _ . The next moment, they yelped, as his hands had gone to massage their breasts. 

“look at these gorgeous tits. could play with them all day.”

He was being so direct and blunt again! But Cinny had been waiting for his touch for so long, welcoming it, even if it was somewhat rough. He fondled, squeezed and groped in earnest now, pressing himself against Cinnys back, who could hear his quickened breath in their ear. The keen gaze, their bareness, his closeness and his harsh moves were all arousing, and almost overwhelming.

“M-master, don’t…”

“don’t what? do this?”

“Ah!”

Sans’ fingers had moved to the rock hard nipples, making Cinnys toes curl. He twirled the sensitive nubs with no hurry in the world, while they bit their lower lip, trying to control the mewls threatening to exit their mouth.

“you sound so good, don’t try to keep yer voice down, i wanna hear everythin’.”

The room was filled with Cinnys sighs and moans, as they were commanded to sit straight and watch how Sans touched them as he pleased. Their legs had started to quiver with every flick and stroke to the nipples. After some time, one of his hands had started moving south, onto their curves.

“and i just absolutely adore all that is  _ you _ . yer so soft, could squeeze ya anywhere and you’d feel as fluffy as the softest pillow. a bare bones guy like me? i can’t appreciate it enough.”

As he was still keeping Cinny fairly busy with massaging one of their breasts, the other hand hand traveled onto their thigh, grabbing it firmly.

“plump as a marshmallow. in fact… you taste just as sweet as one.”

The hand on the thigh moved swiftly between their legs, that had opened carelessly because of the stimulation. Now, even if Cinny tried to close their legs, Sans’ hand moved up and down effortlessly. A hand made of bone helped, but the main culprit was how wet Cinny had gotten during the process. Sans’ deft fingers teased their clit, sunk into their opening, pumping a few times, before pulling out. He brought the hand, covered in slick, to his mouth, sniffing the fingers deeply, licking them clean in bliss while Cinny squirmed, mortified and stirred up. Sans’ voice had gotten hoarse from need. 

“how ‘bout i show you my appreciation? maybe my actions will speak louder than words. spread open wide for me, hun.”

Cinny opened and closed their mouth a few times, stunned.  _ O-open wide?? As in- _

Inability to obey the command right away led to Sans moving rapidly and soon he was crouching in front of them, spreading their legs open forcefully with his hands, making their puffed up, moist lower lips separate automatically. Sans’ drooping tongue was lathered with saliva.

 

“patience ain’t my virtue... least of all with this sight in front of me. bone appetit~”

 


	14. 1000: No Fucks to Give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is tired of the imp bothering him, and decides to overload him at least for one night, in hopes to get some amount of peace.
> 
> \---------------
> 
> I was inspired this morning by [this](https://pancakeuniverse.tumblr.com/post/168604375775/qyuqew-sympharin-i-like-incubus) post to write something small! I don't know how much backstory does the Incubus Sans have, but this is what I came up with from the time they... ended up together.
> 
> Words: 1010  
>  **Tags:** Sanscest, kustard, NSFW, UF!College!Sans, UT!Incubus!Sans, smmmmmmut, sex toys, bondage, overstimulation, dirty talk

“look i _really_ need to finish reading this article tonight… “

“haahhh… red, red please, please please _please_ I can't take it anymore fuck me with _anythiiiiiiiinnnng_ ”

The whining continued on the floor level, where the incubus was laying, fondling and licking Sans’ sock-covered toes while pawing at his own conjured pussy. Ugh, it was leaking blue slick onto the carpet. Kicking him off the keyboard hadn't been an improvement.

Two. Motherfucking. Months. That's how long he'd been stuck with the lust blinded demon now. Sans thought _he_ was obsessed with sex, finding a new fling every weekend, but this hellspawn had to cum at _least_ five times a day to stay manageable. It was even weirder since he apparently was a copy of him with the same name, just with some varying body parts that screamed ‘demon’. The incubus had decided to call him Red, based on the colour of his magic. Sans hadn't thought of a nickname to the incubus. ‘Pest’ felt like the most fitting option. It was a pity, the incubus was actually decently tolerable company when he wasn't trying to hump something.

The whining turned into howling and more obnoxious babbling pleas, and Sans knew they'd get even louder until he'd finally get evicted. Or the demon would start trashing his stuff, luckily he was too weak of a demon to cause any actual damage. Or he'd find someone else to bother. Just because he was bound to Sans, didn't mean he couldn't interact with other people. That wouldn't do.

“fine, you insatiable whore, _fine!_ Bring the toy box and get over here.”

Before Sans had finished the sentence, the incubus had sprung up and dashed to the other room, his tail swaying high with glee. A trail of pussy juices followed him there and back as he returned with the box. Sans knew he'd have to mop it up because this demon was even lazier than he was. Sans was a slob but he didn't want the house to reek like an orgy all the time.

“i had an idea! since you have to study and i'm the horny one, maybe you could lay down and read while i fuck y-”

“ **_n o ._ ** get on my lap.”

“tough crowd, but hey, i'll deal…”

His copy with horns dropped the box onto the table and clambered up on him on the computer chair, immediately starting to lick Sans’ teeth and grinding down on his bones with the ferocity of a wolf bitch in heat. Sans had to fight his rutting long enough to reach into the box and get out the ball gag, which he quickly jammed into the demons open mouth and fastened it to the back.

“hey wh-ahwhehufw?!”

“shut up, i can't concentrate with your yapping. stay still.”

Sans pushed the incubus’ head to his shoulder, reached to the box again and pulled out handcuffs. The demon realized what was going on only after one of his wrists was already cuffed, and the fight was short-lived before both of his hands were bound behind his back. Next out of the box came a remote controlled butterfly vibrator. Sans stuck the dildo part into the drenched cunt of the demon, made sure the butterfly was the right way around on his clit, attached the straps around his fat conjured stomach and thick thighs, and turned the thing on with the remote, full power. The reaction was immediate, the incubus shrieked into the gag and his body tensed. His ass lifted up in a futile attempt to get away from the sudden, too intense stimulation. Sans used this to his advantage, reaching yet again into the box, grabbing a dildo and unceremoniously jamming it into the incubuses asshole.

The imp wailed, effectively muted by the ball gag. As Sans had expected, his ass sucked the large toy in with minimal resistance, and he started to relentlessly fuck the demon with it, holding his torso against his own. The position of the imp was awkward on the chair; his knees were trapped under the arm rests and his ankles were on top of Sans’ thighs. He couldn't support himself with his hands tied up, nor could he really move away or towards the dildo. Sans pulled his torso down so he was bent painfully, only able to receive the merciless ramming. He didn't seem to mind the least, judging from the way he moaned and babbled into the gag, leaking tears, snot and drool on Sans’ shoulder.

“i'm so fucking tired of your shit. every night, the same. fucking. thing. i barely get any sleep because of you jacking off all night long. my neighbors complain about your persistent moaning. i have to do laundry all the time because of your goddamn leaky faucet cooch. once i find the time, i'll build you a cage with a moving toilet brush that will fuck you raw and i'll leave you into that for a week, how does that sound?!”

The incubuses body locked up and he keened, as he experienced a violent orgasm. Sans knew better not to stop, continuing to plunge the dildo in and out of the demon while he trashed and wailed from the overstimulation. The hearts in his eye sockets didn't lie.

He came a second time. Third. The seventh time was already a stretch, and Sans had to start slapping the imp’s ass for more stimulation. He needed to buy a bigger dildo.

The sixteenth time the demon came, Sans could only recognize it from the uncontrolled spasming of his legs and the longer lasting moan. He and the chair were soaked in various fluids, now cold and sticky. His arms were tired. But he'd managed to sate the incubus, as he was mostly unresponsive now. Sans sighed, kept on moving the dildo and turned to the computer screen. Now he could finally study in relative peace and silence...

After 5 minutes of trying to fruitlessly focus on reading he realised, that he couldn't focus on anything before taking care of his own raging boner first.

 

“fuck.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ᐛ )و

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts here in AO3 or [here](http://pancakeuniverse.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> ALSO I LIKE ALL COMMENTS!


End file.
